Return
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Yaoi SxS Seifer comes back to garden after the war, Squall has been daydreaming about him for a while and get the chance to turn his dreams into reality. Not a very good summary don't know what else to say. Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1 of 4

Return.

III

The hand on the side of his face was warm. He leaned forward in his leather chair, hearing it creek. Fingers brushed the line of his jaw, his chin.

Lips curved upwards into a small smile.

Squall tilted his head upward not being able to take his eyes off those lips and those shining green eyes. And then… then the other man suddenly leaned in closer, he took a step nearer, his foot touching Squall's. The brunette automatically shut his eyes and leaned forward and upwards, waiting for….

"Squall!"

The brunette shot upwards in his seat, his eyes flying open from where he had fallen asleep at his desk. Some paperwork sticking to his face. He jerked to his left in surprise and confusion. And he fell out of his chair and hit the floor, hard.

"Ohhh." He groaned, lying on the floor with one hand at his head.

Quistis looked around the desk with an amused look on her face. "That was graceful."

The brunette knelt up on the floor, his head appearing over the desk and he leant an arm on it.

He glared at her. "What?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd like to know that we have set up the basement level with a bed, shower and other basic things."

The brunette frowned in confusion, trying to remember if this was supposed to mean something to him or not. "Huh? What for?"

She sighed and gave him a look. "For Seifer, remember he asked to re-join yesterday?"

At Squall seemingly blank look she added. "You must remember he came up here to your office and you-"

"I remember!" He cut her off, getting to his feet and sitting back in his chair again. "Can't he just have his dorm room back?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"No?"

"Well you may be okay with it and other people might not be."

When he glared at her she quickly added. "Not that I personally have anything against him." She sighed. "I just think it'll be better to… ease back into things."

"Hmm." He said.

"Did you sign his paperwork?" She asked.

"Um…" Squall searched the desk, finding that ironically the screwed up pages that he'd drooled on where the ones he was looking for.

The blonde looked amused again. "Maybe you'd better reprint those." She turned to leave but paused in the doorway.

"Are you sleeping okay?" She asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine."

She smirked suddenly. "Rinoa not keeping you up all night is she?"

Squall frowned at her. "No."

"Sure? Because it looked like you were having a nice dream when I walked in."

The brunette blushed, a deep red through the glare that he aimed at her.

Quistis laughed and let herself out of his office.

Squall sighed, rubbing at his eyes a little. He pushed the papers aside and shuffled the laptop back into place in the centre of his desk. He reprinted the forms him needed for Seifer to be reinstated into garden.

It had been one week today since the war ended and yesterday evening Seifer came back to garden asking to rejoin. He agreed to start at the bottom again as a cadet and work his way up to Seed. This would be his last year, he would be the oldest in all his classes by at least a year. From what Squall had seen so far and from reports from other people he thought he had changed. He wasn't the same person from before the war. For a start he was… quiet during the talk in Squall's office and he walked straight through from the entrance to Squall's office with his eyes facing front. The only people he looked in the eye were those who addressed him. Quistis and Squall. Apparently he was staying in Balamb for a moment but he said he hoped to stay in garden. Their talk in his office had been short and uneventful. The only time they touched was at the end when he leaned across his desk to shake the blonde's hand, he thought he noticed the other man linger but he probably imagined it. He had been imagining a lot lately, even before Seifer came back to garden. New recruits were joining and someone had to clear out Seifer's old dorm. Squall had volunteered.

He had a master key to every room so three days after the war ended he took some empty boxes along to Seifer's room and started to pack up his stuff. He put all his clothes in boxes first that was the easy bit. He paused over some personal effects, photos of Fujin and Raijin and some from Christmas parties, festivals and a couple of Squall in his Seed uniform at the ball, which he didn't even know existed. In both photos he looked bored and any of the party photos he was in he still looked bored.

He packed up Seifer's lamp and little things from the bedside tables. He smiled at the dirty magazine pile under the bed and lube and condom supply in the top drawer next to the bed. He flicked through the magazines noticing how some had women in and some men. The case for Hyperion now leant on the wall beside the case for Lionheart in Squall's bedroom.

Rinoa had not understood why he had wanted to keep it in his bedroom. The boxes of stuff he had marked in red pen. 'Seifer' and either put them on top of his cupboard or in the corners, anywhere they would fit.

Quistis had suggested that they keep them in storage but Squall thought things might go missing from the boxes especially if people knew who they belonged to.

Squall stood from his desk. He could move the important boxes; like clothes, down to basement and he was sure that Seifer would like to have the case of Hyperion back. He didn't know if Seifer still had his gunblade or not, it would have been taken at the door of garden when he entered as he was not yet a Seed.

Squall carried two boxes towards the lift. He set them down to press the button for the basement level. The lift dinged when it arrived down in the basement announcing his presence. Two guards turned around when they saw him walk out his arms full off boxes.

"Commander!" They ran up and saluted him.

Squall set the boxes down and nodded at them. "Is everything okay down here?" He asked.

The man nearest nodded. "The prisoner is-"

"He's not a prisoner." Squall interrupted.

The man blinked. "Uh…. Okay." He said. "Anyway everything's under control sir." He saluted again.

"Then why are you still here?" Squall asked.

"Well…. Uh…" The man seemed confused by the question.

"You're dismissed." Squall said, picking up his boxes and walking past them.

"But Sir, Quistis said to stay here until told otherwise."

He shrugged. "And now you've been told otherwise." He said, not looking back to see if they left.

Squall rounded the corner to see that one single bed and one small cabinet sat there. A sectioned off area at the side probably housed the temporary bathroom. Beyond the bed in the dark corner of the room Seifer sat on some steps that now led to nowhere. The blonde hadn't noticed that someone was there.

Squall sat the boxes on the bed, moving them to sit side by side. Something in them rattled causing Seifer to look up sharply. The blonde's eyes shot up, putting his hands down so he could get up quickly if needed. He relaxed slightly upon seeing Squall standing there.

"I brought some of your things from your dorm." He stated.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "My stuff's still there?"

Squall nodded. "This is just some of it, all I could carry. I have more boxes in my dorm."

"In your dorm?"

The brunette nodded. "And I have the case for Hyperion."

The blonde just stared at him

Squall blinked, breaking their eye contact to open the nearest box. "We had to clear out your dorm to make room for new recruits." He explained, not looking at the blonde this time. He opened both boxes and looked up to see if Seifer was going to come over or not.

The blonde rose from the steps and walked up to the opposite side of the bed. "Thanks." He said, he put his hands on the sides of one box, brushing the brunette's fingers in the process.

Squall blinked and quickly dropped his hands. "Well I'll… err…" He glanced up at the blonde's face again. "…Leave you to your unpacking." He took two steps away and then stopped. "Do you want me to bring down the rest of your things?"

"Please." He nodded.

Squall nodded back and left.

IIII

Back in his own dorm he pulled two boxes off the top of his cupboard and was about to pick them up when his door opened and Rinoa walked in.

She smiled. "Hi, I went up to your office to see you but-" She frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Taking these down to Seifer."

She frowned. "Can't someone else do that?"

"Probably but I want to." He looked up at her disapproving expression. "And I said I'd go back."

She looked worried. "Are you sure it's such a good idea?"

"What?"

"To get…. Friendly with Seifer?"

"Friendly?" He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Okay wrong word, to be around him I mean."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She didn't say anything else.

"You could come with me." He offered. "I can't carry all the things myself anyway."

She bit her lip.

"He's not going to bite."

She frowned at him. "You can't blame me for being worried, when a guy tries to kill me I think I have the right to be nervous."

He shrugged and picked up his boxes.

"Wait." She said.

He turned.

She sighed. "What do you want me to bring?"

He managed an almost smile and put down his boxes and get the last one down from the top of the cupboard.

She sighed again and took the box, following Squall out of his dorm and down to basement level.

Seifer had changed his clothes when Squall got back. He looked… warm. The blonde wore a pale blue turtleneck with a black jacket over the top that was zipped halfway up. The boxes sat on the floor at the end of his bed still full of clothes.

"You didn't unpack." Squall said.

Seifer sat on the edge of his bed. "I only have two drawers." He said, gesturing to the only bedside cabinet he had with two drawers in it.

His gaze wandered to Rinoa who was half standing behind Squall. The brunette walked over and sat his two boxes next to Seifer and then looked over his shoulder at Rinoa.

"Seifer." She said.

"Rinoa."

Squall went back and took the last box from her and set it on top of one of the clothes boxes. "Did you want to unpack some of this stuff?"

Seifer shrugged. "I guess."

Squall opened one of the boxes.

"Do you want us to help?" Squall frowned and looked back at Rinoa in surprise, not expecting her to ask.

Seifer half smiled. "Thanks but you don't have to."

She shrugged, still not looking completely relaxed around the blonde. "Nothing better to do."

She started to open the box on the floor but Squall snatched it away from her. "Seifer better open that one." He said, handed her another. "This one's safe."

The blonde opened the box himself and paled slightly at the sight of his dirty magazine collection, half shutting it again and glancing back at Squall who looked amused. "You didn't have to keep these." He muttered.

The one on the top was a gay one too, Seifer noticed cringing.

Rinoa glanced between them. "What's in the box? Porn or something?"

When she got surprised looks she laughed. "I'm not stupid, I know what you guys think about, naked girls right?"

Seifer smiled slightly and exchanged a secretive look with Squall. From the look on the brunette's face he knew he'd looked through those magazines enough to know that most of them didn't have any women in them.

"I'll set this here." Rinoa placed a lamp on the bedside cabinet.

"Okay but there aren't any plug sockets so…."

Rinoa turned and bumped into the blonde's side as she walked away causing him to wince and put his hand to his side.

She frowned. "I barely touched you."

He waved a hand. "I've got some bruises."

She gave him a worried look. "Bruises? Can I see?"

"It's nothing really."

She put her hands on her hips. "You should do what I say, I'm a sorceress now you know."

"Yeah she'll turn you into a frog if you upset her." Squall said, looking completely serious.

Seifer smiled.

Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him before glaring at Seifer.

The blonde sighed and un tucked his t shirt to show off some nasty looking bruises.

"Oh my god!" She said. "It's not nothing! What the hell happened?"

He gave her a look. "Would you believe I fell down the stairs?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"I got into a fight or two that's all."

"That's all?" She sighed. "I'll go and get you a potion."

"What? No, that's fine. I'm fine don't worry about it."

She frowned at him. "Hey, I'm training to be a field medic and if I say you need a potion you need one got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

She nodded. "I'll be right back. Sit down." She looked over at Squall. "Squall, make sure he stays there."

The brunette saluted her.

She ignored him and hurried off into the lift.

Seifer sat on the edge of the bed.

Squall turned back to Seifer, standing in front of him.

"I don't know how you put up with her."

"You get used to it." He smiled.

"You do that more often now." Seifer said.

"What?"

"Smile."

"Oh." He looked down at the floor.

"It suits you."

Squall continued to look at the floor.

"Your girlfriend must be good for you."

Squall looked up and meet Seifer's eyes. "You mean Rinoa? She's not my girlfriend."

"No?" He shifted on the edge of the bed, sitting straighter and moving his legs back to let the brunette step closer if he wanted to.

"No." Squall moved closer.

Seifer raised one hand and with one finger stroked down the scar between Squall's eyes. As soon as Seifer touched him Squall closed his eyes. When he opened them he hoped he wouldn't find that he had fallen asleep at his desk again. Seifer's amused eyes meet his own and he smiled.

The lift dinged announcing its presence causing Squall to jump slightly and quickly step off to the side.

Rinoa ran back as if it was medical emergency. She waved the potion at him. "Drink this."

"Yes nurse Heartly." He said, downing the potion in one go.

"Feel better?" She asked.

He nodded. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Well we'll go and let you get settled in." She turned to leave. "Come on Squall." He called the brunette who was staring into space. "Squall!"

He blinked suddenly and followed her, glancing back at Seifer once more before they left.

III

Notes: Probably has mistakes in it as it's midnight now, only read it through once and I'm going to bed now. Not sure if it's finished or not. If I remember to write more then it isn't but if I don't then it is.


	2. Chapter 2 of 4

_**Part 2.**_

_**IIII**_

Squall stood back watching Seifer finish off a T Rex. They were in the forest outside of Balamb. Seifer loved to show off, especially in front of Squall for some reason. The blonde had been the one to suggest their little trip. They woke up at dawn and snuck out before anyone else was awake. They were armed only with their gunblades. Seifer had insisted on both of them being unjunctioned so each had a mini supply of items, mostly potions. After sparing with each other three times, each winning one each and the other time Seifer announced it was a draw even though Squall felt he had won. Seifer had turned to Squall and challenged him to a bet. To see how many monsters they could each find and kill in an hour.

Squall had looked bored at the idea. "That's it?"

The blonde had grinned wickedly at him. "The winner gets something from the loser."

"Gets what?"

Seifer shrugged. "Whatever he wants, and the loser has to go along with."

Squall looked sceptical. "Anything?"

The blonde was grinning at him again. "Anything."

Squall shrugged and agreed. "Okay."

Seifer nodded and turned around, looking for his first monster. "Great."

As usual the blonde had cheated. Squall didn't have a chance. The instant any monster appeared Seifer would go after it even if Squall pointed it out.

"You didn't call it." Had been his excuse over and over again.

Squall blinked at his computer screen realising he just read the same sentence five times. He had been thinking about Seifer again. Remembering their past together. They were never lovers or anything close. They were training partners, rivals and… something else. He wasn't sure what. Not really friends but…

Maybe they would have been lovers.

Squall smiled to himself thinking of all the times they almost and then something happened. The monster attack in the forest, Xu walking in on them and that passing scout troop. They did have the worst luck, though they were often together to public places.

Seifer had kissed him that day in the forest as his reward for killing all the monsters, he was probably a second away from shoving a hand down the brunette's pants too if it weren't for that ochu that crept up on them. After that they killed it together and limped back to garden with neither of them mentioning their kiss ever again.

During the summer before the Seed exam Seifer was more distant and he saw less of the blonde. At the time he didn't know why but now he knew about Rinoa. They were a couple during at the summer, or at least that's what she said, he had never asked Seifer about it of course, none of his business.

Someone knocked on the door. He quickly put his hands back on the keyboard to make it look like was busy and not daydreaming.

"Come in."

Quistis walked in with a few things in her arms. Probably paperwork for him to sign.

"Squall I wondered if…." She stopped.

He looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Do you think it's wise to let Seifer…. Wander the halls?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? He's not a prisoner, he can do what he wants."

She nodded. "Only he gets a lot of attention that's all, especially this morning when…."

"Something happened? Why didn't you come and tell me?"

"I'm telling you now." She smiled. "And it was nothing major, he went into the cafeteria, which was obviously was full of people for breakfast and some people were a bit… annoyed." She smiled. "Selphie stood up for Seifer, he wasn't too happy about a five foot girl fighting his battles for him though."

Squall half smiled. "I can imagine."

"Oh and Zell punched one guy." She said. "Everyone more or less went back to their food after that."

Squall sat there blinking at her in confusion. "So Zell stood up for Seifer?" He asked, as if that was something out of the twilight zone.

She shrugged with an amused smile. "Unless you believe his story that the guy's yelling was interrupting his 'hotdog time'."

Squall shook his head. "Hotdogs for breakfast?"

Quistis shrugged. "It's Zell." Was all she said.

"What I wanted to ask you was, next time should we have someone take him food? Just for a day or so!" She added quickly. "Until people get used to him again."

Squall wrinkled up his nose, obviously not liking the idea.

"Or someone could go with him?"

"Like a babysitter?"

"I wouldn't put it like that."

"But Seifer would."

She shrugged. "What else can we do?"

"Can't he have a late breakfast when it's less crowded or something?" Squall suggested.

"You're suggesting it, not me." Quistis held her hands up. She quickly handed over some papers. "And while you're down there, he needs to sign these."

Squall pushed his chair back away from the desk and stood, walking around it. He took the papers from Quistis and walked past her. As he stepped past she started to walk with him to the lift.

"Tell Seifer I said hi." She said.

"You could come with me."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sure he'd rather you were alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She had that small secret smile, that she often had when she knew something Squall didn't. "It's nothing."

The lift reached the basement level and Squall stepped out, looking back at Quistis who just waved and pressed a button to make the doors close.

The brunette started down the three steps and then round the corner. Seifer was in the same place he was the last time Squall went down there, in the darkened corner at the back.

"I heard you had an interesting morning." Squall said, startling the other man who looked up quickly.

Seifer relaxed, seeing it was only Squall and nodded. "Yeah, some guy had some things to say." He shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." He waved a hand. "You learn to tune it out."

"You ignored him?"

He nodded. "Until Selphie started calling him a whole bunch of names."

Squall walked around Seifer bed and sat on the edge of it.

"She was sitting at my table." Seifer added. "She encouraging the Chicken to sit there too."

Squall's lips turned up the nickname.

"And anyway she was yelling at him and he was yelling at all of us by then, getting nearer to our table and then-" He chuckled suddenly. "The chicken jumps up and yells at him for ruining breakfast." He shook his head, looking amused. "Then the guy got up in Zell's face so he punched him." He shook his head. "It was funniest thing."

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Squall said.

The blonde looked up at him. "Yeah it was alright." He shrugged. "Quistis wasn't happy though right? Selphie came down here before you got here, she filled me in."

Squall nodded.

"So what's the plan then? You going to put me on the leash or something?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms slightly.

Squall gave him a look. "Of course not. Quistis was concerned that's all, in case things got worse. I'm sure one of the others will sit with you in the cafeteria…"

"A bodyguard?"

Squall sighed "No."

"I can handle myself." He glared at the brunette.

"I know." He said quietly, not wanting to start an argument.

The blonde sighed heavily and leant back on the wall, shutting him eyes. He raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes shut. When he opened them Squall had moved.

The brunette was kneeling on the floor next to him, concern in his stormy eyes.

"Hello." The blonde said in surprise.

"You could carry on as usual tomorrow." Squall suggested. "Zell's punch might have shut people up a bit."

"Maybe."

"And tonight… You could eat with me?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "You volunteering to come with me to the cafeteria?"

Squall shrugged. "Or my dorm."

"You cook?"

The brunette looked sheepish. "A little. Do you like the taste of burnt food?"

The blonde chuckled. "I can do the cooking as long as I don't have to wear a pink apron or anything."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Pink apron?"

Seifer shook his head with a smile. "Oh it's a Raijin thing."

"Raijin owns a pink apron?" Squall suddenly got this image of the large man in an apron and quickly shook it away. "I don't like the ideas that puts in my head."

"No, the real thing isn't pretty either."

"So…" Squall started to say. "I'll come and get you at… six?"

Seifer nodded. "That's fine, it's not like my schedule is packed solid." He sighed. "There's nothing to do here, don't even have a TV."

Squall sighed and rose into his knees so he could dig a hand into his pocket. He dropped his door key into Seifer hand.

"You can let yourself in and wait for me." He said.

Seifer sat up straighter. "Seriously?"

Squall nodded. "That's my only key so don't lose it."

"I won't."

"And don't move my furniture."

The blonde looked amused. "Why would I do that?"

"Must be a Rinoa thing then, she is always moving my stuff." He shook his head in confusion.

Seifer smiled. "Squall." He said, getting the brunette attention.

He leaned in closer and looked straight into stormy eyes. "Thank you." He said.

Squall stared right back, if he moved a fraction nearer he would have bumped noses with him.

"God, you're so different now." Seifer said.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "So are you."

Seifer shrugged. "Yeah but you were so…"

"Cold? Heartless?" Squall gave him a look.

Seifer chuckled, leaning in with his hand on the side of Squall's jaw. He moved in so that their lips grazed each others when he spoke. "You don't feel cold to me."

He smirked when he noticed that Squall had closed his eyes the moment that Seifer pulled in close.

The blonde closed the gap and kissed him so softly like he was afraid Squall would run away, not that he had ever run away before they just always got interrupted. He had expected Squall to be shy at first or hesitant like he had when they last kissed. He did not expect the other man to grab the front of his shirt and moan into their kiss. Seifer paused for a moment surprised by how eager the brunette was, he got over it quickly moving a hand into Squall's hair and the other under the other man's shirt.

Suddenly Squall was pushing him away, though wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Wait, wait." He held his hands up to try and fend Seifer off.

"What?" The blonde asked.

Squall's shirt was half buttoned and he was flushed and sexy looking and Seifer was having trouble keeping his hands off him.

"I have to go back to work."

Seifer opened his mouth to protest, his hands reaching for Squall again.

"Quistis will come looking for me, she wanted to go over some stuff."

Seifer sat down on his heels looking disappointed.

"Use the key." Squall said. "And wait for me."

When it looked like Seifer wasn't going to take no for an answer he added. "We wouldn't want another scout troop incident."

Seifer smiled. "Oh yeah, it was funny though."

Squall shot him a look. "Funny?"

"Yeah it took me weeks to figure out how to thaw you out."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"And when it looks like I might have a shot a whole load of midgets appear from nowhere to ruin everything."

"Well that's not going to happen this time." Squall said, putting hand over Seifer's that held his door key. "You can make me dinner and I'll um… finish up my work."

"Quickly." Seifer added with a smirk.

The brunette blushed slightly and dipped his head. "Quickly." He agreed.

IIII

Notes: In case anyone's picky enough to notice it, yes I know that Ochus aren't native to Balamb but there wasn't much else to choose from. Bite bugs don't creep up they have wings and I couldn't spell the others things.


	3. Chapter 3 of 4

Part 3 of 4.

IIII

Selphie snuck into Squall's dorm and peered into his kitchen. She smiled seeing Seifer in there. "Hello!" She beamed.

The blonde quipped round to face her, dropping the two stacked saucepans he was holding at the time. They clattered to the floor loudly.

He glared at her. "What do you want?"

She grinned. "You left the door unlocked."

"And you took that as an invite did you?"

She shrugged. "Squall would never leave the door unlocked so I was curious." She smiled at him. "Didn't expect to see you in here though, what are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like?"

"Ummm….. Dropping things?"

He gave her a look. "I was doing fine till you dropped in." He bent to pick up his saucepans, picking the larger one to set on the counter and he put the other back in the cupboard. "I'm cooking."

"You cook?" She looked sceptical.

"Why is that such a surprise to everyone? Yes I can cook and quite well actually."

"Does Squall know that you break into his dorm and cook for him? You know I could do with one of you."

"I didn't break in, he gave me a key."

"Ohhhh." She looked, even more interested. "So…" She grinned.

Seifer grimaced, seeing that he wasn't going to get rid of her anytime soon.

"You and Squall…. Have a… date?"

"I guess you could say that." He said, going back to his cooking.

"Ooooh that is soooo cute." She cooed.

"Cute?" He glared.

"Oh I mean in a manly way."

He nodded.

"So what you making?" She moved closer, to peer around him.

Seifer looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're not going away are you?"

She grinned. "Nope!"

He cringed.

"What are you making?" She repeated.

"Spaghetti Bolognese." He said.

"Why?"

"That's all I know how to make."

She stared at him. "But you said you knew how to cook."

"I do, but vegetables and burgers and things not…. good stuff."

She smiled. "So… you want some help?"

"No! Go away!"

"When is Squall due to get here?"

"As soon as he's finished his work."

She gave him a look. "Err…. Have you met Squall? As soon as he's finished will be around midnight."

"I don't know, he seemed keen earlier." He muttered.

"REALLY?!" She beamed at him, practically bouncing up and down.

Seifer winced. Obviously that was the wrong thing to say to Selphie.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" She batted at him like an annoying child.

"No! He'll never talk to me again if he knew I said anything to you now just…. Go away!"

"Aw." She said, looking sad. "Squall never throws me out of his dorm."

Seifer scoffed at that. "I bet he has, or out of his office."

"Well…. Not lately." She said. "I still like him better than you."

"Great, off you go now."

She listened to him for once and headed for the door. "Can I come back later to see how things turn out?"

"No!" He turned and followed her, pushed her out the door and locked it behind her.

"You're no fun!" She yelled through the door.

Seifer shook his head and went back into the kitchen.

IIII

Squall was typing up his last report on his laptop all the while trying to ignore the brunette who sat opposite his desk.

"I thought you said we could go out tonight." Rinoa said, sitting the chair across from him.

Squall looked up out of one eye. "You said last week that the gang were going out and I said I might go too." He said. "But now they're not going so…" He shrugged.

"But we could still go out."

"I have a date." He said.

She blinked. "A date? You? Tonight?" She looked shocked, not that Squall was surprised. He wasn't the dating type.

"Do I know her?"

He flinched at the question.

"Squall? Do I?"

"…..Yes." He stopped looking at her after that and tried to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing.

She seemed to be thinking, probably trying to figure it out.

"Not Quistis is it?"

Squall scoffed. "No. You won't figure it out, go away so I can hurry up and finish this."

She blinked. "You're rushing off after work huh?" She smiled. "Not like you."

He didn't say anything to that.

"Must be a _really_ important date huh?"

Silence.

"With someone _really_ special?"

He blushed slightly but still didn't say anything.

"Someone you've known a looong time right?"

He looked at her out of one eye for a second then looked back at the laptop.

"Someone you grew up with?" She was smiling that knowing smile now that gave Squall that feeling that she knew exactly what was going on.

He tried to ignore her.

"Someone who goes to this garden, maybe a new recruit?"

Squall glared at her and she laughed.

"You knew I had plans before you got here didn't you?"

"I might have." She beamed.

"Then why did you….?" He glared once more and then tried to ignore her.

She sighed. "I've been talking to Selphie."

"That's nice."

"And she's been talking to Seifer." She chuckled. "And he talks about you _a lot!"_ She smirked at him.

His eyes glanced over at her for a second or two.

"So this date…. With Seifer." She said. "Will you be home by midnight?"

"It's in my dorm so…"

"Will he be home by midnight?"

He didn't say anything, causing her to laugh and Squall to blush.

"Go away, I have to finish this."

"Why not finish it tomorrow?"

"No, I only have a little bit to do."

She snorted, very unladylike. "For god's sake Squall live a little. Finish the reports tomorrow and go and be with Seifer." She rounded the desk and leaned into his ear. "You know you want to."

He frowned. "You're a bad influence on me."

"Good!" She laughed. "Turn off the computer." He said it like she was hypnotising him. "Or I'll turn it off for you." She hovered near the plug.

"Don't do that! I haven't saved my work!"

"Save it then."

Squall frowned and saved his report and then turned the computer off. "There, happy?" He frowned at her.

"Almost." She pointed at the door. "Now, go." She waited, looking at him until he gave in and got up from his chair.

She walked with him into the lift as if not trusting him not to run back to his office as soon as she was out of sight.

Rinoa escorted him to his dorm and then she waved at him and left. Selphie was conveniently just down the hall for her to talk to.

Squall knocked on his own door as he gave his key away. Seifer answered the door almost instantly causing Squall to jump.

"You came." Seifer said.

"Of course I did, I live here."

Seifer stepped back to let him in. "I made Spaghetti Bolognese." Then shrugged. "Only thing I know how to make." He admitted.

"That's fine." Squall said, feeling strangely uncomfortable.

Seifer walked back into the kitchen and Squall started to follow. He noticed the unlit pile of candles on the side. "Where did these come from?"

"Oh." Seifer grimaced. "Selphie was _helping_."

Squall managed a smile. "Yes Rinoa _helped_ too."

"Really? I didn't think she liked me too much."

Squall shrugged. "You grow on people."

"Oh thanks." Seifer said, glancing between the stove and Squall who leant on the counter near to Seifer.

"Do you want me to lay the table?"

"Done it."

"Oh… well should I get changed?"

Seifer gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"I don't know, isn't that what you do when you go on a date?"

Seifer scoffed. "Well I didn't bother, you'll make me look underdressed." He stirred his pasta. "Go grab a plate." He said.

They dished up their food and walked together to Squall's dining table, which was in the living room behind the sofa.

"I thought with you being the commander you'd have a flashier or bigger room by now." Seifer said. "With a dining room and everything."

Squall scoffed. "No, garden's not that big, especially not with all these new recruits."

"But I thought Cid would have had-"

"I'm not Cid." Squall said, sitting at one end of his dining table, which was usually covered in more paperwork or his computer. He either ate in the cafeteria or on his lap on the sofa.

They ate in silence, with Squall making the odd comment on the food. There was a bottle of wine in the middle of the table and so far Seifer had only drunk water.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Squall asked, raising an eyebrow as Seifer refilled his wine glass.

They had finished eating and they carried their plates into the kitchen. Squall had suggested they were move with the wine bottle to the couch.

"Would I do that?" Seifer smirked at him.

"I don't know you might be looking to take advantage of me." Squall said, his glass close to his lips and he looked up through his lashes, not looking innocent at all.

Seifer scoffed, turning on the taps in the sink to soak the plates. "Didn't think I needed the alcohol for that." He grinned.

Squall gave him an amused look. "Leave the plates I'll wash them later." He turned and walked back to the sofa. Seifer followed him, watching the brunette sit on the couch and fill his glass to the top and fill another glass for Seifer.

"So what happens now then?" Seifer said, grinning. "You planning to seduce me?" Squall was leaning back against the arm of the sofa and watching Seifer walk towards him. Maybe he was wrong but the blonde seemed to put on a more… sexy walk when he realized Squall was watching him.

The brunette held out the other glass. "Maybe." He managed a small smile.

Seifer took the glass and sat next to the other man. He had one sip and then sat the glass next to Squall's, which was half empty now, like the bottle. Maybe the brunette was drowning his shyness in wine, because Seifer had expected Squall to be shy.

The blonde put one arm up along the back of the sofa and turned to look at Squall.

"So what….?" Two words you managed to get out before he suddenly had a lapful of sexy brunette.

Squall slid right up next to him and kissed him.

Seifer froze, not moving at all.

The smaller man broke their soft kiss and blinked at him. "This is what you wanted right?" He asked, confused by the older man's lack of response.

The blonde's hands moved to Squall's waist. "Of course it is I was just expecting you to be more…."

"More?"

"Shy, hesitant….. Delicate."

Squall frowned instantly. "Delicate?"

"Sorry, wrong word I meant- Ah!" He was shoved onto his back and straddled by an angry brunette.

"I'll show you delicate." He hissed before attacking the blonde throat, kissing and licking the tanned skin, raising onto all fours to crawl up the other man's body.

Seifer suddenly came to life like a switch had been turning on and he grabbed Squall's mop of hair and pulled his head up to crush their lips together in a deep kiss. The short man groaned and kissed him back. One hand slid to Squall's leather clad backside and pull him down so that they lay against each other and their groins rubbed against each other. They both groaned at the contact.

Seifer broke their kiss and put a hand on the back of Squall's head to look him in the eyes. "Bedroom." He said.

Squall nodded, getting off the blonde and standing by the sofa before he walked off to his bedroom leaving Seifer to follow.

IIII

Squall lay on his back with his eyes shut but Seifer knew he wasn't asleep. The blonde was propped up at the brunette's side. His fingers trailed patterns over the brunette's skin. Over his chest and down his stomach dipping under the covers and following the little trail of dark hair that started around his belly button.

His new lover twitched as his fingers dipped into where Squall's leg met his body, deliberated skirting his groin.

The brunette squirmed and his lips quirked up a little at the corners.

Seifer chuckled and Squall opened an eye to look at him.

"Did I disturb you?" He asked.

Squall just grunted.

"Did I wear you out?"

Silence. He shut his eyes again.

Seifer chuckled and lowered his head to Squall's shoulder.

IIII

I was going to add some sex but I'm terrible at writing good sex scenes and then i worry about it and put it on hold and it'll add up with a 4 year gap (like the story I have on adultfanfiction).

Next chapter will be the last one as this was supposed to be a one-shot and then I got carried away.


	4. Chapter 4 of 4

Chapter 4/4.

Notes: I forgot that I hadn't finished this because at first I was aiming for only 3 chapters but I thought I'd try and add something sexy on the end.

III

Squall stirred in his sleep, turning on his side and snuggling into the nearest heat source. He draped an arm around Seifer's abs and tucked his head under his chin. The brunette opened an eye, looking up into his new lover's face. Seifer was still sound asleep. Squall's lips quirked up slightly, his hand soothed over Seifer's chest, over his stomach muscles. He stuck out his tongue to tease a nearby nipple, scraping lightly with his teeth. Seifer inhaled deeply in his sleep and his hand came up to bat Squall's away. The brunette smiled, moving his hand away quicker than Seifer's. He slipped his hand under the covers, feeling his way down. Over Seifer's hip then following the light trail of hair till he ran a finger up Seifer's cock from base to tip. His lover was already hard even before Squall touched him, his erection twitched in response to the brunette's fingers on him. He ran that single finger across the head and down the other side, at the base he wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed slightly.

Seifer gasped and opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

Squall started a slow rhythm, just gently stroking back and forth.

"Hi." He smiled at Seifer.

The blonde gave him a lazy smirk. "Hello gorgeous." He said.

Squall squeezed again getting a gasp from Seifer. "Have you been playing?" His lover asked, with a grin.

Squall just looked at him before he moved. Seifer's eyes widened in shock as Squall shuffled down the bed and under the covers. He could feel warm breath on his erection before he snapped in action and tried to fling the covers off so he could see Squall. They flopped back down, covering the brunette who snorted out a chuckle before throwing it off. He locked his eyes with Seifer as he lapped at his lover's cock like a ice lolly. The older man moved a hand in Squall's hair pulling lightly on the chocolate strands. After a few tugs on his hair the brunette took Seifer's cock into his mouth, experimenting with how far he could go down without gagging. At first he cautiously stayed around the head and used his hand to help. Seifer didn't seem to be complaining. Squall started a rhythm, after finding how much he could take before he hit his gag reflex. Seifer shifted his legs further apart, breathing heavily now.

"Jesus Squall." He almost whispered, his hand tightened on his lover's head.

His eyes fixed on his hard cock disappearing before Squall's lips. He hips were thrusting up of your own accord, he was trying to be gentle for Squall's first time giving a blowjob. The brunette moved to hold his lover down, reminding Seifer that Squall was stronger than he looked. Squall bobbed his head on his lover's cock faster, cradling and stroking Seifer's balls with his free hands.

"Gonna…" Seifer warned and he tried to tug Squall off his cock when his orgasm neared. The brunette just batted the hands away, and when Seifer came he swallowed as much as he could manage. Seifer's head fell back and he shut his eyes as he rode out his orgasm, his fingers playing in Squall's hair. The brunette continued to clean off the older man before he shuffled up the bed and flopped onto his chest.

"That was nice way to wake me up." Seifer said, wrapping his arms around his lover's torso. He could feel Squall's own erection against his thigh.

"How about I help you out with that in the shower?"

"In the shower?" Squall raised an interested eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've never done it in the shower."

Squall shook his head.

"Oh, I would have thought Rinoa would have-"

Squall shook his head. "We had a few kisses but that was it."

"Oh." He pressed a small kiss onto Squall's lips. "Good. I like being your….Fir- Only." He said quickly, not liking the word 'first' the idea of Squall with anyone else made his skin crawl.

Squall repeated the light kiss that Seifer had given him. "So…. Shower?" He reminded when Seifer just stood there grinning stupidly at him.

"Right shower." He pushed Squall through the door. "And then I have to go back to my dungeon."

IIIIII

Here endth.


End file.
